Playtime
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Harry wants Draco to get a piercing but he knows he can't just ask him. If he did, his request would be refused. So he comes up with a plan... 3rd follow up to Submission; YAOI; RATED MATURE for KINK and BDSM


**Title: **Playtime

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: Mature

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is myself and the only thing I claim is that I suffer from extremely vivid imagination!

**Summary**: Harry has something particular he wants to ask Draco

**Note:** Third follow up to Submission

**Warning:** Kink, Bondage, D/s

Draco could feel the collar he was wearing underneath his clothes heating up until it was pulsing against his skin and it only meant one thing. Harry wanted him. Right now, where ever was close by. If he was honest he wasn't actually surprised by it. He had just come out of the most excruciating and most embarrassing class of his life. In a way it would be a relief to go see Harry, then again he was under no illusion that he would be getting quick relief. No, either Harry would play with him until he was as close to the edge as was physically possible without actually falling only to deny him what he needed, or he would play with him until he felt himself going crazy with need, literally begging for relief then play with him some more before maybe granting his wish.

And he knew that as debauched as it was, he'd be loving every second of it. Even while he was screaming, begging and pleading he'd found himself to be enjoying the torment, more than he liked to admit. He suspected that Harry knew anyway though, because the teasing had become more frequent.

With a well practised tongue he made his excuses and left his friends to continue on their own, while he turned back to where they had just come from. He could feel the pull on his collar. Harry had leashed him again and said leash was tugging on him, requesting for the pet to return to his Master. The further away from his friends he moved and the closer he came to Harry the more the pull from the leash was easing up. He knew this to be merely an illusion, so long as he came willing he was fine, the moment he decided to go the wrong direction the leash would tug mercilessly until he was back on the right track again.

At the same time the closer he got to Harry the tighter his collar got. It was a magical object so of course it had a variety of features built in. One of them was that whenever they played, if Harry gave the appropriate command the collar would change it's form. Normally it was a very simple chain, looking much like a sturdy necklace, fitting loosely around his neck. But when Harry wanted it, the chain became tighter and changed it's form until it turned into an actual collar that sat tightly around his throat. It wasn't cutting off or even hindering his breathing in anyway. It just sat snug against his throat so that he felt it with every breath or swallow.

Over time he had become used to the chain. Much like a ring you wore all the time, he hardly noticed now that he wore it. But the collar wasn't something you could forget about. Nor could it be ignored. It made his position much more visible both literally and figuratively. And if Draco was honest, he absolutely loved it.

But while he was enjoying the new sensation around his neck, his bum was feeling less pleased. In their last session Harry had given him a butt-plug to wear. This had been charmed to buzz in different levels at different times. Of course, part of it was down to Harry controlling it, but he had also found out that it would only actually stop buzzing if they were in the same room. So let's say during meal times when they were both in the Great Hall or if they were both in the library. Generally being in an active class would also stop any buzzing, where as being in an empty classroom would continue whatever setting had previously been active.

Now; walking close to Harry meant peace, walking away from him meant a slightly tingly buzz, being in a different section of the castle meant a fairly strong but still bearable buzz, being in his dorm while Harry was in his meant a buzzing that had him dreaming the most naughty, dirty, debauched and even filthy dreams. And being in an active classroom with Harry in the mood to play, meant a buzzing of irregular, teasing intensity that stimulated him to distraction.

He'd been rock hard within moments of Harry's attention being focused on him and it had taken his every last bit of control, right down to the very last drops he possessed not to start wriggling, humping or even screaming during the lesson. He was certain that no professor would have put up with it. Never mind the reaction from the other students.

So now here he was, still hard, still being teased, walking towards more torment and yet he couldn't help but crave it.

He wasn't thinking about where he was going, it was as though the invisible leash was leading him but he could hardly feel it's pull now so he knew he was nearly there. Rounding another corner he saw a door to an abandoned classroom standing wide open. The invitation was clear so he walked in. Almost instantly the door closed behind him, then he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist, one hand reaching down to cup the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Someone is eager," Harry whispered hotly into his ear.

"Someone's been teased to within an inch of their live," Draco replied, leaning back into Harry's touch.

"Not yet, but you will be soon enough."

"Snape..." Draco managed to warn, his eyes having fallen closed while he enjoyed the feel of Harry's hand lightly massaging him.

"He won't find us, I promise. The door is locked and will not open for anyone but me."

In the back of his mind Draco realised this meant he was trapped until Harry gave him his freedom back. But he had little patience for such thoughts when Harry's hands were working on undressing him. At first they just opened the button on his trousers, then the zip was undone, nimble fingers touching him teasingly. His trousers were pulled down and he kicked them off easily, along with his shoes.

Next was his robe and then his shirt. Each piece of clothing was removed separately, obviously Harry was in no real hurry as he kept teasing bits of newly revealed skin. Once he had him fully naked Harry ran a hand along Draco's spine until he reached the cleft of his cheeks. There nestled between the two round globes sat the end of the butt plug which had been the main cause of torment for Draco.

Harry took hold of the end and started wriggling it around, twisting it as well as pushing it in and out a little without actually letting it breach the tight ring of muscle. It was still set to vibrating gently and the sensations were still affecting Draco. Harry could feel him almost trembling with the effort of remaining upright and motionless so he wrapped an arm around his waist in support, allowing the blond to lean against his chest heavily.

"Do you like this?"

The only response Draco could give was a whimper.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!" Draco hissed, knowing that spoken answers were required of him.

"Good," Harry said with a chuckle. "You shall have more, much more." He stopped the vibrating toy and slowly let go of Draco once he'd felt that he had his balance back. Stepping around the blond he moved towards one of the desks scattered around the room and leaned against it, facing Draco. "First of all though, I'd like you to take a hold of that dancing cock of yours and play with it," Harry said with a smirk, his gaze flicking to Draco's erection, standing hard and proud, begging for attention.

Draco stared at Harry, his mouth hanging open a little, eyes wide. This wasn't something he'd ever been asked to do before. The longer he went without doing anything the more he knew he would annoy or upset Harry but he wasn't sure he could do this. Harry was sitting only a few feet in front of him, eyes trained entirely on him, he'd be watching every slight move.

"Well?" Harry asked when Draco made no move to obey him.

"I don't... don't think I can."

"Are you telling me you've never masturbated before?"

Draco opened his mouth to protest but then realised that Harry was probably trying to tease or trick him. "But not like this..." he said instead.

"Like what?" Harry asked, enjoying the embarrassment he could see written over Draco's face.

"With you... with someone watching!"

"That is the point though, Draco." Harry said slowly, deliberately. He could see Draco struggling with himself. He stayed quiet for a moment just watching the blond as he wrought an internal battle. "I thought we'd met often enough now that rules no longer needed establishing but it seems I have been wrong. What are you?"

"I'm yours..." Draco managed to answer, hanging his head as though in defeat.

"And what are you wearing?"

With some confusion Draco answered. "Nothing."

"Really?" Harry asked back with a raised eyebrow, his gaze fixing on the collar around Draco's neck.

"Oh... your collar."

"Hmmm yes, my collar. And it is in fact an actual collar right now not just a chain. You do remember what I told you about that, don't you?"

Draco nodded but was too busy biting his lip to answer.

"I told you that while I am the one making it change, you are the one who either let's it happen or prevents it. If, for whatever reason, you absolutely cannot be my sub at the time I request, it will not change. It is your subconscious which knows and reacts to the collar accordingly. So if you are subconsciously ready and willing then the change will happen. And once it does, you are to act on any and all commands I give you. Do you think you have been acting on my commands thus far?"

All Draco could do was shake his head. He knew disobedience meant punishment. And somehow he knew that Harry had known he would not be able to comply with the order he'd been given. The bastard was doing this all on purpose and Draco was helpless to stop it. He would get punished tonight one way or another because it was what Harry wanted. Understanding this however helped him accept it and appreciate it. He knew that even if he were being punished he would enjoy himself tonight. Harry always made sure of it.

"And what happens to disobedient pets?" Harry asked teasingly. He could tell that Draco had understood what would happen tonight. One thing was certain about the Slytherins, they were brilliant at reading people, voices, body language and even reading between the lines. Harry had hoped Draco would not be able to read him quite so easily but then, it hardly mattered.

"Punishment," Draco answered bravely.

"To right. Every transgression earns punishment to be handed out at some point this evening. I do still wish to see you comply with my order however. And if you can do it now, how much I enjoy your performance will directly relate to the severity of the punishment," Harry explained with a smirk on his face.

"I can't," Draco said again and shook his head as if to prove his point.

"Well in that case punishment first and obedience later. Because you will do as I asked," Harry assured his voice teasingly light. Then he beckoned Draco closer and pushed himself away from the desk he'd been leaning against. Stepping to the side he indicated for Draco to lie down over the desk. A flick of his wand and Draco's hands were tied to the legs of the table, making sure he wouldn't get up before he was supposed to.

Moving to stand behind and just slightly to the side of Draco, Harry rested one hand on the blonde's back. If he weren't tied down, this would keep him in place. As it was, it was merely a gesture that provided some comfort to Draco. The touch was gentle and reassuring with only the underlying message of control.

Harry had charmed one of his robe pockets to be somewhat larger than originally intended and with his free hand pulled a bamboo cane from it. He knew that Draco couldn't see what he was doing and on another occasion he may have given him a warning, but tonight he wanted to play a little harder.

Draco was meanwhile straining his ears, trying to hear what Harry was doing if he could not see it. He knew what to expect but neither when nor how. Would Harry use his hand? Would he use a paddle? or something else? Each item served a slightly different purpose and provided a different type of pain. He would have liked to have known but he dared not ask.

The only warning Draco got was the hissing sound of something cutting through the air. Before he had even managed to brace himself he felt it impact with his thighs. He gasped in shock then whimpered when the pain fully registered. It didn't take more than the one stroke to know Harry was using a cane. It hadn't been used often, only when he'd really earned punishment. It scared him a little that Harry felt the need to use it tonight but he had little time to dwell on that thought before he heard the air being cut again and felt the impact once more, just slightly higher to the previous mark.

This time he moaned in pain, his hands tightening painfully around the edge of the table. Almost immediately he heard the air cut again but this time there was no impact and no pain. His body taught with tension he waited, the seconds ticking by. When he felt it, it wasn't more than a teasing pressure of the cane being held just against the top of his thighs. He heard Harry chuckle.

"I think 2 will do for now, don't you, pet?" Harry asked teasingly and threw the cane aside so that it landed in Draco's field of vision. He could hear the breath of relief that the blond let out. "But that doesn't mean we are done here."

And before Draco had a chance to attempt to comprehend what Harry could mean the brunette was using his hand to spank him. At the first slap Draco gasped in shock again but it didn't take long before he was moaning in delighted pleasure, every slap sending a tingling through his body that he had come to love.

And Harry knew just how to get the most out of Draco's reactions. He alternated his speed and his strength as well as where he landed the blows. They had tried this often enough and he knew just how to get the blond into the needy state he wanted him in. A few strokes in he started the butt plug still lodged inside Draco up again at a level that had the blond thrusting his hips uselessly.

When Harry stopped, it took a while before Draco even realised as his mind was already hazy with sensations. The toy inside him continued buzzing and his hips kept jerking slightly in response. He tried to stop it but it was as though his body wasn't listening to him.

Harry just stood watching for a moment, delighting in the helpless state Draco was in. Eventually however he removed the ties and helped Draco to stand, he had to hold him a moment until his knees stopped quivering.

"Now with the punishment completed we are going back to the obedience part," Harry said and once again took a few steps back, leaning against a desk so he could watch Draco. With his arms crossed in front of his chest he let his gaze wander over the gorgeous body being presented him.

It took a moment to comprehend Harry's words and Draco cringed at what he knew he was about to do. Yet, with the spanking he had just received and the toy still buzzing inside him his erection was desperate for attention. Turning his head away from Harry so at least he wouldn't have to see him look, he wrapped his right hand around his shaft, a little sigh escaping him at the sensation. Then he gradually started stroking himself, his movement a little jerky and reluctant at first but the more he touched himself the more he needed. In the end his body's need made him overcome his embarrassment of the situation.

Harry watched in fascination as the blond obeyed his previous command. He started with light strokes that Harry could tell were really not giving him what he needed but were all he could bring himself to do. Once his need broke through the barrier of embarrassment however his strokes changed, his grip tightening somewhat, his movements speeding up.

"Use your other hand to toy with your nipples," Harry instructed and grinned when Draco's eyes focused on him. He could tell the blond had almost forgotten he wasn't alone. "And keep your eyes on me." This he knew would be difficult for Draco but he would do it, he might even get used to it. Might even come to enjoy this in time. Harry grinned at the thought. Oh yes they would be doing this more often in future.

Harry watched as Draco scraped his nails over his chest, pinched and twisted his nipples, purposefully causing himself pain that made him gasp. All the while his right hand continued his pumping movements, pulling his foreskin with each stroke, occasionally running his thumb over the tip. His eyes were still trained on Harry though he could not look him in the eyes but rather focused on his chest. His gaze was getting unfocused though, his eyes almost flickering shut and it was obvious he was making an effort to try and keep them open.

It pleased Harry to see that. He could also see that the blond was getting close but they were no where near the end yet so he reached inside his enlarged pocket again, taking out a few more toys he had brought. With his wand he levitated them to Draco. "Stop and put these on," he instructed.

Draco whimpered when he stopped; so close. Only a little more and he would have found much needed release. He knew that Harry knew that, that's why he'd been told to stop. He cursed the Gryffindor for it. A few deep breaths were needed before he managed to focus on the toys that were levitating in front of him. His heart sank a little more when he saw the cock ring. He looked at Harry pleadingly but only received a grin and a nod. So he went and picked the ring from the air and put it on. Once in place it tightened automatically, magically. It was very tight but not enough to actually hurt, just enough to make sure he would not come before Harry was ready to let him.

Then he looked at the rest of the items. There were two more rings floating in the air, these ones however were much much smaller and he wasn't sure what to do with them. He picked one up and studied it.

"It goes over your nipple," Harry explained seeing the confused expression on Draco's face. "A bit like a cock ring, just smaller and for your nipples. Keeps them hard and pointy without having to put clamps on you."

Draco was still a little confused but got a sense of understanding. He just wasn't sure yet how to put it on. He tried to stretch the little rubber ring and it gave way easily enough only to jump back into it's smaller size quickly. He looked at Harry hoping for pity but there was none to be found. The look he got just told him to get on with it. He was aroused enough for both his nipples to be hard little nubs so he took the ring he was holding and stretching it a bit he pulled it over nipple before it tightened again. He winced when it did, the pain similar to being pinched by fingers but also different, more continuous. He then proceeded to give his other nipple the same treatment.

"Now come here."

This was one command Draco could obey easily and willingly. There was no threat in it but potential pleasure if Harry touched him. Maybe he'd even get a kiss as reward, he thought absently.

Once Draco stood in front of him Harry took a closer look at his nipples. He took one between his forefinger and thumb and squeezed a little then he twisted it, his eyes trained on Draco's face. He could see the blond flinch slightly but far more importantly he could see him bite back a moan so he twisted just a tiny bit more. This time Draco couldn't suppress the moan. "Well, haven't you turned into a right little masochist," Harry said with a chuckle, still holding on to Draco's nipple tightly.

"No... I... hurts!" Draco stuttered, standing very still so as not to increase the pressure and pain Harry was inflicting on him.

"Yes, it would. But you like it," Harry stated and finally released the pink nub.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and shook his head in denial. He wouldn't, he couldn't admit something like this.

"I wonder... what if I were to test my little theory on other parts of your body?" He asked teasingly, eyeing Draco's crotch thoughtfully. He could see Draco's hands twitching and knew the blond was forcing himself not to move even though he was almost desperate to try and protect himself from potential torment.

"No... please..." Draco begged in the tiniest whisper.

"Begging? Hmm interesting but fair enough. We shall leave it for now. If it's the truth, we will get you to admit it in the end. Now however... There is something I'd like you to take care of."

It didn't take much for Draco to realise what he was supposed to do. He sank to his knees easily and raised his hands to Harry's groin, stopping just before he touched him. He lifted his gaze and looked at Harry, silently asking for approval. A nod was all he got and all he needed. With practised ease he opened Harry's trousers and pulled them out of the way. Then he shuffled closer and leaned in.

He inhaled deeply, having come to love Harry's masculine smell. Then he used just the tip of his tongue to lick over the tip of Harry's shaft. Harry however obviously wasn't willing to let him tease as he wrapped both hands into his hair and pushed him down, gently but firmly. Draco had no choice but to obey and thus quickly found his mouth filled with Harry's hardness.

He was given little opportunity to show off his skill as Harry kept his hands wrapped in the blond locks, guiding Draco's movement. Draco realised he was effectively being face fucked but it was hardly the first time. The one thing he could do was use his hands and so he did, taking a hold of Harry's balls and rolling them in his hand, massaging them in a way he had learned Harry liked.

What little influence he had on the situation he used to its full extent but still Harry was taking his time. So much so that Draco got the feeling he was holding back on purpose. He soon started feeling the strain of the position he was in but still Harry kept going relentlessly. Then he could feel one of the hands leaving his head and saw Harry take his wand and flick it. Almost the same moment the toy inside him started buzzing again at an almost punishing level.

The sudden unexpected stimulation in his already overly sensitised backside made Draco moan almost continuously. He could however feel the effect that extra stimulation was having on Harry and so he soon felt him tense and finally got a taste of Harry's release.

When Harry let go of him and he could pull away again he took a few deep breaths but stayed kneeling where he was. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the point of view, this position meant that the toy inside him was pressing right against the very spot that could drive him crazy. And he could feel just that happening. The more the toy buzeed the less control he had. He felt the vibrations travelling through his body, reaching the furthers corners. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be screaming. His erection was still standing tall and he badly wanted to touch himself but he knew it wouldn't be allowed now.

All he could do was kneel and wait to be given his next command. The one thing he was always allowed was to express himself verbally and he was thankful for that because there was no way he could have stopped the moans and whimpers coming out of him.

"Do you want to touch yourself again?" Harry asked, pulling Draco out of the cloud of pleasure he'd been vanishing in.

"Yes..." Draco moaned almost pitifully.

"Go on then."

This time Draco didn't waste a single second and went to wrap his hand tightly around his hard flesh. He immediately started stroking at a fast pace but soon realised there was no point. The cock ring Harry had made him put on would prevent any orgasm as long as it was in place. He was certain that magical means were being used. He should have known.

"Keep going," Harry encouraged when he saw Draco falter after he realised he was only making it worse for himself.

Draco did as told though a little less enthusiastically. He used one hand to brace himself on the floor, the continuing stimulation wreaking havoc with his body and making him sway a little.

"Please... Oh God, Harry, please! ...I need to... need..." Draco moaned incoherently.

Harry just grinned but did not yet allow any relief. He was enjoying the sight of his helpless pet being teased mercilessly.

"I can't... Please... Harry!"

This time he relented and with a flick of his wand the toy was stopped. Draco collapsed on the floor in a heap, his breathing heavy and irregular, his heart beating wildly, his erection still pulsing with need. Harry stayed where he was just watching. It was difficult not to kneel down beside the blond and offer some comfort but tonight was supposed to be different so he kept himself under control.

Draco lay panting for a long time, his body shaking with need but no small comfort or relief was being given. He wished Harry would touch him, just a small little touch would help, he was certain. But no the brunette was still in the same position as before, merely watching him.

Once he managed to get some focus back he could tell that it was an effort for Harry to stay where he was. But he couldn't understand why the brunette was making the effort. Why wasn't he just giving in as he always had? Right now he couldn't help but course that darn self control. He never seemed to have it at any other time when it would be useful but now he had to display it!

Harry could tell the blond was getting frustrated with his lack of reaction. But he himself was reacting to the view of the blond at his feet. He wasn't bound, yet he was utterly helpless. There was nothing stopping him from getting what he wanted so badly and yet he was desperately waiting for a command or something that would ease his need. It was a sight that Harry found rather intoxicating.

The longer he lay waiting, the more Draco found himself relaxing. At least as much as was possible considering his situation. He knew he was at Harry's mercy, there was nothing he could do but wait for the Gryffindor's commands. This seemed to ease the tension in his body somewhat. His eyes were still fixed on Harry and he could tell how much the brunette was enjoying watching him.

In a sudden moment of clarity and bravery Draco turned to lie on his back and stretched his arms and legs out in a sign of surrender. "I'm yours."

Harry gave a little chuckled but smiled at Draco's gesture and words. "So you are," was all he replied, his eyes still trained on the blond but he still wasn't moving.

Draco bit his lips to stop a groan of frustration from escaping. Closing his eyes he spent a moment, wondering what it was he was supposed to be doing. When he opened his eyes again he trained them on Harry with a pleading look. "Please, Harry. Do something, anything!"

"Anything, huh?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Alright." He went and knelt down beside Draco's naked form and ran a hand over his leg, not quite touching the skin but close enough so Draco could feel him. "How's that?" He asked teasingly.

Draco had closed his eyes in an attempt of focusing on the feeling more. He could tell where Harry's hand was, the heat radiating off it was easy to detect but it was no where near enough to be satisfying, it just tormented him more. He knew that if he tried to lift his leg to get real contact Harry would pull his hand away completely, so he forced himself to lie still. "Not enough," he eventually breathed out in answer to Harry's question.

"Demanding, are we?" Harry chuckled. He spent a little while longer trailing his hand over the blonde's body, without actually touching him. Eventually he pulled his hand away and noted that Draco kept his eyes closed. He could read the anticipation on the blonde's face. "So you want me to touch you?"

Draco nodded eagerly.

"What would you do for it?"

At that question Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry in confusion. "Wh...what?"

"Yes, what would you do for a touch?"

Draco closed his eyes again and moaned pitifully, wondering if he was ever going to be allowed release. "Anything... whatever you want... just, please... oh Merlin, please just do something!"

With a grin to himself Harry reached out to wrap one hand firmly around Draco's erection. The response was a noisy groan and a buck of the blonde's hips. Harry tightened his hold a little but didn't move, even when Draco bucked a few more times. Eventually Draco found enough control to stop moving but he was whimpering with need. "Anything is a powerful word, you know, Draco." The blond nodded, it was all he could do. "So, I was thinking of marking you as mine. Would you like that?"

Draco heard the question but his mind was shrouded in need. Somewhere in his subconscious mind he knew however that there was something he didn't like about it. With a trembling voice he answered, "maybe."

"Maybe?" Harry repeated with surprise. Apparently Draco was still more coherent that he had thought. "Alright, so what about a piercing?"

This Draco understood even in his current state and he shook his head vehemently and whispered, "no."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and loosening his grip on Draco he started trailing his hand lightly along the hard, pulsing flesh. Then he used his thumb to trail the tip gently, his touch nothing more than teasing.

Draco whimpered again. It was getting so difficult to focus on anything. He shook his head, whether it was an answer or an attempt to clear his mind, he didn't even know himself.

Seeing Draco shake his head surprised Harry. He knew he was playing a rather dangerous game but he couldn't help it. He'd been thinking about it for days and he had no longer been able to resist. Now that he had started it, he would finish it. "Well, if you can't answer me I guess that means no touching," Harry said sounding almost regretful.

"No!" Draco half screamed when Harry pulled his hand away. "Please... please..." he begged, his voice getting quieter, more desperate.

"You're very eager for my touch and yet not very eager to do anything for it," Harry said a hint of regret disguising the teasing undertone. Then he leaned over Draco's chest and blew cold air over the heated skin, before he used the flat of his tongue to lick over one of his nipples only to once again blow air over the now wet skin.

Draco moaned from the sensation. He knew there was something he was supposed to say. Something Harry had asked for. How could he concentrate though with every nerve ending in his body screaming for more?

"So that piercing..." Harry started again. "How about it?" He asked and at the same time took hold of Draco's balls and started to massage them, rolling them in his hand.

"Yes!" Draco screamed at the sudden sensation flooding his body with pleasure. "Oh Merlin, yes!"

Harry chuckled and mentally patted his own back for the privacy spells he'd put up much earlier. Leaning over Draco's chest again he captured a nipple with his mouth and bit down, gently but firmly. The resulting scream was like music in his ears. Then he finally relented and decided to give Draco what he craved so much. And because he was pleased with Draco's performance he resettled himself between the blonde's legs.

Holding on to Draco's hips firmly he leaned in and engulfed his erection in one go. He had to exercise some force to keep Draco's hips still but was prepared for that. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, trailing his tongue along the length as he went. Draco was moaning continuously now and Harry loved the sound, he also knew though that he couldn't keep him like this much longer so he quickly vanished the cock ring. With the magic no longer preventing Draco's orgasm and Harry still working him expertly it was mere seconds before Draco came on an ear-piercing scream.

Harry willingly drank everything the blond had to offer. He didn't do this often but he did generally enjoy it. When he felt the blond getting more sensitive he pulled away and sat back on his haunches, looking down at the blond sprawled before him. He grinned at the sight and figured it was a good thing he was already lying down. There was no doubt he would have absolutely no strength to stand or even sit at this point in time.

Realising that the stone floor would neither be comfortable nor warm though, he transfigured one of the tables into a mattress and levitated Draco onto it. Then he lay down beside him, propping himself up on one elbow. No longer playing a game, he reached out with his free hand and pulled the two nipple rings off. Then he let his hand rest lazily on Draco's chest, caressing the skin with his thumb. He could feel Draco's heart still beating wildly and his breath was still laboured but both gradually calmed down the longer they lay there.

Eventually Draco found some strength to turn his head to look at Harry and was greeted with a gentle smile. "Bastard," he whispered without force in his voice.

Harry grinned even more. "You can't tell me that wasn't the best orgasm you ever had!"

"Bastard," Draco just repeated and closed his eyes. With a considerable effort he managed to turn on his side and rest his head against the side of Harry's neck.

The brunette understood and shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around the blond. Then he placed a kiss on Draco's head.

"Bastard," Draco said for the third time.

"I heard you the first two times," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, well, still true."

"So you didn't enjoy yourself?" Draco didn't answer but let out a snort that made Harry chuckle again. "Go get some rest. I'll wake you in time for dinner."

Draco muttered something incoherent but Harry just tightened his hold a little.

***

When Draco woke up again it was to the feel of his back being stroked and it felt calming and reassuring. He stretched his tired limbs a little and felt them protest after what he'd gone through earlier. "Well hello, sleepy head." He heard an all too familiar voice greet him.

"Hmm..." he muttered in response.

"Still no coherency? You've been asleep long enough, should be recovered by now."

"Bastard," Draco found himself saying again and frowned when he heard Harry laugh.

"Four times in one session? I might get offended."

"Serves you right," Draco said, his voice sounding very sleepy. He finally let his eyes flicker open and found himself still lying wrapped in Harry's arm, the brunette's face only inches from his. There was a sparkle in those eyes that Draco wasn't sure whether it was good or not.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked and Draco heard the caring note in his voice.

He smiled genuinely and said, "wonderful."

"Good! I guess you needed it too," Harry replied before leaning in and placing a kiss on Draco's lips. "So... honestly, did you enjoy it?"

"Honestly?" Draco asked and saw Harry nodded with a hint of worry in his eyes. "You are a bastard but it was bloody amazing. You've brought me to the edge plenty of times. Repeatedly in one session too but this... Fuck, I thought I was going to die if you didn't touch me but when you did... there's no words. It was just amazing."

"Well I am glad to hear that. And I can live with being called a bastard," He said with a chuckle. "Especially if I get to mark you as mine," he then added and felt Draco tense in his arms. With a teasing tone he pointed out, "you did agree to let me give you a piercing."

"But... I... That's not fair! I had no choice!"

"Of course you had a choice. Agree and get to come or refuse and suffer. Very Slytherin of me, don't you think?"

"You... You absolute bastard!" Draco whined. "You can't seriously want to pierce me?"

"Of course," Harry just said confidently. "You're wearing my collar but I just feel like there's something missing. We've come quite some way since you got the collar after all. And think of the added pleasure it would give."

Draco groaned and hid his face in Harry neck. He stayed quiet for a while trying to figure out how he felt about getting a piercing. Then he realised he didn't even know what part of him Harry wanted to mark. "Where?" He asked quietly, carefully. He was dreading the answer but needed to know.

"I was thinking about your snake really."

"NO!" Draco screamed and tried to push away from Harry but the brunette had anticipated that and was holding him tightly. "Absolutely no way in hell!"

"Calm down, Draco." Harry said calmly, holding the struggling blond tightly. When he didn't stop he said, "now!" as firmly and authoritatively as he could with the thrashing bundle in his arms.

The blonde relaxed although reluctantly. "I won't let you. No way!"

"Have I ever done anything against your will?"

Draco shook his head.

"So, why are you freaking out?"

"Because you tricked me!"

"Yes, I did. But tonight was about far more than getting you to agree to a piercing. You may not quiet have realised it yet but you weren't tied up at any point. The cock ring I gave you was charmed to prevent your orgasm while you wear it but you could have taken if off any time. You didn't. You were lying at my feet desperate for my touch but other than asking for more you did nothing about it. You waited for my command, you fully surrendered to me. You seem to have no idea quiet how much that actually means."

Draco considered Harry's words for a long time. The more he thought about it, the more he found it to be true. He willingly subjected himself to the torment. He could have stopped it at any time but he didn't. When he had called himself Harry's, it had been truer than ever. He sighed but then smiled shyly at Harry and gave him a shrug.

"We'll talk about giving you a piercing another time. When you've had a chance to get used to the idea. But I promise, I won't force you to get one if you really don't want it. Now however, we should go. It's already time for dinner and I for one am starving."

"Me too," Draco agreed. And he really was.

They got up and while Draco went to get his clothes Harry turned the mattress back into a desk.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm... the... the plug... will I...?" Draco stuttered, unable to quite say what he wanted.

"You should really try and get your coherency back. You friends might get suspicious otherwise," Harry teased.

Draco groaned and ran a hand over his face his frustration. "Will you take it out?"

"No."

"But... please?"

"Can I pierce your snake?"

"No!" Draco answered vehemently.

"Well then you'll keep the plug," Harry said and shrugged.

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't it?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. They both knew that Draco could pull the plug out any time if he wanted to. "You getting dressed or are you going to dinner naked? I would certainly prefer the latter..."

This made Draco hurry to get dressed. He didn't want Harry to actually make him go naked and with the current mood he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't.

Harry watched while Draco got dressed. When he was done he wrapped him in his arms and kissed him hungrily but also gently. Once they pulled away he gave him a wink and then took down the spells he put up earlier before leaving the room. To avoid suspicion they headed in opposite directions, making their way to the Great Hall separately.

With every step that Draco took away from Harry he once again felt the plug inside him buzz slightly. He wondered why he subjected himself to this. Then he thought that if he were to take it out he was certain Harry wouldn't play with him for a while, maybe never. And that simply wasn't an option.

With a sigh he resigned himself to more teasing. It wasn't like he hadn't already spent weeks like this. There was one thing he wanted to tell the Gryffindor though, so he took out his wand and pressed it again his bracelet. "_You'll be turning into a Slytherin yet!_" he wrote on the little sign and sent the message to Harry.

The answer was almost immediate. "_Haha never fully! I'll give you a few days rest in the Great Hall._"

He was glad when he read that. He knew what it meant. Harry was impressing his point that the plug would stay where it was. But only until he saw him again. Then he'd silence it for a few days. He'd done that after the last session too.

The End


End file.
